


Il mondo di "This Is Us"

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Raccolta di varie informazioni sul mondo di This Is Us, come per esempio una cronologia in continuo divenire e varie mappe. Prima o poi, quando sarò un po' più avanti con la storia, farò anche delle schede personaggio.





	1. Cronologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visto che il mondo di "This Is Us" si sta ampliando a dismisura (cosa che mi spaventa anche un po' perché sta diventando un lavoro davvero immane, con decine e decine di nuovi personaggi, con intrecci e relazioni e nuovi cattivi e un sacco di altra roba)... Dicevo, visto che è diventato un mondo gigantesco, con tante storyline, ho deciso di condividere con voi la mia linea temporale... o meglio, una parte di essa. Infatti nella mia linea personale ci sono già segnati un sacco di eventi che voi ancora non conoscete per il semplice fatto che non ho ancora pubblicato le storie relative. Quindi ora come ora non c'è nulla di che, ma vedrete che col prosieguo sarà molto utile avere un riferimento (a me serve molto per non perdermi o contraddirmi nelle storie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cronologia è in continuo divenire, immagino capiate il perché.

**ANNO 1**

**Giovedì 10 Ottobre**: fine della guerra

**Giovedì 17 Ottobre**: [ Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988346)

**Venerdì 25 Ottobre, mercoledì 30 Ottobre, mercoledì 6 Novembre**: [ But I won’t Let them Break me Down to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337102)

**Mercoledì 25 Dicembre**: [Last Christmas ch 1: And so This Is Christmas. I Hope you Have Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/49329797)

* * *

**ANNO 2**

**Giovedì 12 Marzo**: Kakashi diventa Hokage

**Sabato 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 18 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Sabato 23 Maggio**: Sasuke se ne va da Konoha

**Giovedì 11 Giugno**: [ I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out ch 1: You got Some Power in your Corner now ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103685/chapters/63495991)

**Venerdì 12 Giugno**: [ I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out ch 2: I’m in the Mood to Help you Dude ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103685/chapters/66263536#workskin)

**Domenica 28 Giugno**: prima cena del Team 7

**Sabato 11 Luglio - Domenica 12 Luglio**: I meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Martedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 32 anni

**Domenica 13 Dicembre**: cena del Team 7 al completo

**Giovedì 24 Dicembre**: [Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085636)

**Venerdì 25 Dicembre**: [Last Christmas ch 2: It’s the Right Time to Rock the Night Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/50359898)

* * *

**ANNO 3**

**Venerdì 15 Gennaio - Domenica 31 Gennaio**: prima missione ANBU di Sakura

**Venerdì 22 Gennaio**: [And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085480)

**Domenica 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 19 anni

**Sabato 3 Aprile**: esame genin

**Martedì 8 Giugno - Domenica 13 Giugno**: seconda missione ANBU di Sakura

**Sabato 10 Luglio - Domenica 11 Luglio**: II meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Mercoledì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 33 anni

**Domenica 5 Dicembre - Sabato 25 Dicembre**: terza missione ANBU di Sakura

**Sabato 25 Dicembre**: [Last Christmas ch 3: All the Way Home I’ll Be Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/50359892)

* * *

**ANNO 4**

**Lunedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 20 anni

**Sabato 2 Aprile**: esame genin

**Mercoledì 20 Aprile - Giovedì 28 Aprile**: quarta missione ANBU di Sakura

**Venerdì 29 Aprile**: [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 9: Answer me Sincerely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/51461539)

**Mercoledì 22 Giugno** : [Friendship never Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343990)

**Sabato 16 Luglio - Domenica 17 Luglio**: III meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Giovedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 34 anni

**Sabato 8 Ottobre**: [A Star is Born ch 1: Every Night a Star is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680991/chapters/54209770)

**Mercoledì 12 Ottobre - Lunedì 17 Ottobre**: quinta missione ANBU di Sakura

**Domenica 25 Dicembre**: [ Last Christmas ch 4: Hang all the Mistletoe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/50938930)

* * *

**ANNO 5**

**Giovedì 2 Febbraio - Sabato 4 Marzo**: sesta missione ANBU di Sakura

**Martedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 21 anni

**Sabato 1 Aprile**: esame genin

**Lunedì 3 Luglio**: Kakashi pubblica il primo _ Icha Icha _ ( _ Orchestra _)

**Sabato 22 Luglio - Domenica 23 Luglio**: IV meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Mercoledì 9 Agosto - Martedì 15 Agosto**: settima e ultima missione ANBU di Sakura

**Venerdì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 35 anni

**Lunedì 25 Dicembre: ** [ Last Christmas ch 5: And Everyone is Singing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/51189913)

* * *

**ANNO 6**

**Domenica 4 Febbraio** : [If you Show me to the Sugar Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434659)

**Giovedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 22 anni

**Sabato 6 Aprile**: esame genin

**Sabato 13 Luglio - Domenica 14 Luglio**: V meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Lunedì 5 Agosto**: Masumoto Yūki compie 12 anni

**Domenica 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 36 anni

**Mercoledì 25 Dicembre**: [ Last Christmas ch 6: Been Hoping that you’d Dropped in ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/52545733)

* * *

**ANNO 7**

**Venerdì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 23 anni

**Sabato 5 Aprile**: esame genin. Masumoto Yūki diventa genin

**Giovedì 8 Maggio**: matrimonio Konohamaru & Moegi

**Sabato 12 Luglio - Domenica 13 Luglio**: VI meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Sabato 2 Agosto**: matrimonio Chōji & Karui

**Sabato 6 Settembre**: matrimonio Sai & Ino

**Lunedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 37 anni → [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 10: I just Want you here Tonight Holding on to me so Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/51908611)

**Mercoledì 15 Ottobre**: matrimonio Shikamaru & Temari

**Sabato 8 Novembre**: matrimonio Shino & Hinata

**Domenica 9 Novembre**: [Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436393)

**Giovedì 25 Dicembre**: [ Last Christmas ch 7: Mind if I Move in Closer? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278/chapters/57188389)

* * *

**ANNO 8**

**Sabato 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 24 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Mercoledì 22 Aprile - Venerdì 24 Aprile**: matrimonio Kakashi & Sakura

**Giovedì 25 Giugno**: [Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035292)

**Domenica 12 Luglio**: [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 5: And you’re gonna Hear me Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/51008257)

**Sabato 25 Luglio - Domenica 26 Luglio**: VII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Martedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 38 anni

* * *

**ANNO 9**

**Domenica 28 Marzo** : Sakura compie 25 anni → [Womanizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029492)

**Sabato 3 Aprile**: esame genin

**Giovedì 22 Aprile**: I anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Sabato 17 Luglio - Domenica 18 Luglio**: VIII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Mercoledì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 39 anni

**Giovedì 23 Settembre**: nasce Nara Shikadai

**Venerdì 1 Ottobre**: [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 13: No Wonder your Heart Feels it’s Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/53570335)

**Domenica 5 Dicembre**: nasce Yamanaka Inojin

* * *

**ANNO 10**

**Martedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 26 anni

**Sabato 1 Aprile**: esame genin

**Sabato 22 Aprile**: II anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Lunedì 15 Maggio**: nasce Hatake Megumi → [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 1: My Love, my Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/48084520)

**Sabato 8 Luglio - Domenica 9 Luglio**: IX meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Sabato 2 Settembre**: [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 3: Catch Me While I’m Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/50673851)

**Venerdì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 40 anni

**Martedì 31 Ottobre, Venerdì 3 Novembre**: [Trick or Treat till the Neighbors gonna Die of Fright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303595)

* * *

**ANNO 11**

**Mercoledì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 27 anni

**Sabato 7 Aprile**: esame genin

**Domenica 22 Aprile**: III anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Martedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 1 anno

**Sabato 14 Luglio - Domenica 15 Luglio**: X meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Sabato 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 41 anni

* * *

**ANNO 12**

**Giovedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 28 anni

**Sabato 6 Aprile**: esame genin

**Lunedì 22 Aprile**: IV anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Mercoledì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 2 anni

**Giovedì 6 Giugno**: [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 7: Let yourself Be Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/51213415)

**Sabato 27 Luglio - Domenica 28 Luglio**: XI meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Domenica 1 Settembre**: nasce Hatake Aki

**Domenica 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 42 anni

* * *

**ANNO 13**

**Venerdì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 29 anni

**Sabato 5 Aprile**: esame genin

**Martedì 22 Aprile**: V anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Giovedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 3 anni

**Sabato 12 Luglio - Domenica 13 Luglio**: XII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Martedì 12 Agosto**: Sarutobi Mirai compie 12 anni

**Lunedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 1 anno

**Lunedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 43 anni

**Sabato 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Megumi

* * *

**ANNO 14**

**Giovedì 11 Marzo**: Naruto diventa Hokage

**Domenica 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 30 anni

**Sabato 3 Aprile**: esame genin. Sarutobi Mirai diventa genin

**Giovedì 22 Aprile**: VI anniversario Kakashi & Sakura → [It’s Raining Drabbles ch 4: Just One Night I’d Like to Spend with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276/chapters/50866273)

**Sabato 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 4 anni

**Sabato 10 Luglio - Domenica 11 Luglio**: XIII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Domenica 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 2 anni

**Domenica 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 44 anni

* * *

**ANNO 15**

**Lunedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 31 anni

**Sabato 2 Aprile**: esame genin

**Venerdì 22 Aprile**: VII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Domenica 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 5 anni

**Sabato 23 Luglio - Domenica 24 Luglio**: XIV meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Giovedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 3 anni

**Giovedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 45 anni

**Martedì 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Aki

* * *

**ANNO 16**

**Martedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 32 anni

**Sabato 1 Aprile**: esame genin

**Sabato 22 Aprile**: VIII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Lunedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 6 anni

**Sabato 1 Luglio - Domenica 2 Luglio**: XV meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Venerdì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 4 anni

**Venerdì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 46 anni

* * *

**ANNO 17**

**Mercoledì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 33 anni

**Sabato 7 Aprile**: esame genin

**Domenica 22 Aprile**: IX anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Martedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 7 anni

**Sabato 28 Luglio - Domenica 29 Luglio**: XVI meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Sabato 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 5 anni

**Sabato 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 47 anni

**Sabato 3 Novembre**: nasce Kaede

**Giovedì 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Megumi e Aki

**Mercoledì 26 Dicembre**: nascono Hatake Momoko e Hatake Tomomi 

* * *

**ANNO 18**

**Venerdì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 34 anni

**Sabato 5 Aprile**: esame genin

**Martedì 22 Aprile**: X anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Giovedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 8 anni

**Sabato 12 Luglio - Domenica 13 Luglio**: XVII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Lunedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 6 anni

**Lunedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 48 anni

**Venerdì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 1 anno

* * *

**ANNO 19**

**Sabato 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 35 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Mercoledì 22 Aprile**: XI anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Venerdì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 9 anni

**Sabato 11 Luglio - Domenica 12 Luglio**: XVIII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Martedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 7 anni

**Martedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 49 anni

**Sabato 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 2 anni

* * *

**ANNO 20**

**Domenica 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 36 anni

**Sabato 3 Aprile**: esame genin

**Giovedì 22 Aprile**: XII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Sabato 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 10 anni

**Sabato 10 Luglio - Domenica 11 Luglio**: XIX meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Lunedì 12 Luglio: ** [ A Whole New World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651467)

**Mercoledì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 8 anni

**Mercoledì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 50 anni

**Domenica 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 3 anni

* * *

**ANNO 21**

**Lunedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 37 anni

**Sabato 2 Aprile**: esame genin

**Venerdì 22 Aprile**: XIII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Domenica 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 11 anni

**Sabato 10 Luglio - Domenica 11 Luglio**: XX meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Giovedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 9 anni

**Giovedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 51 anni

**Venerdì 23 Settembre**: Nara Shikadai compie 12 anni

**Martedì 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Momoko e Tomomi

**Lunedì 5 Dicembre**: Yamanaka Inojin compie 12 anni

**Lunedì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 4 anni

* * *

**ANNO 22**

**Mercoledì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 38 anni

**Sabato 7 Aprile**: esame genin

**Domenica 22 Aprile**: XIV anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Martedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 12 anni

**Sabato 21 Luglio - Domenica 22 Luglio**: XXI meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Sabato 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 10 anni

**Sabato 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 52 anni

**Mercoledì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 5 anni

* * *

**ANNO 23**

**Giovedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 39 anni

**Sabato 6 Aprile**: esame genin

**Lunedì 22 Aprile**: XIV anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Mercoledì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 13 anni

**Sabato 27 Luglio - Domenica 28 Luglio**: XXII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Domenica 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 11 anni

**Domenica 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 53 anni

**Venerdì 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Tomomi

**Giovedì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 6 anni

* * *

**ANNO 24**

**Venerdì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 40 anni

**Sabato 5 Aprile**: esame genin

**Martedì 22 Aprile**: XV anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Giovedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 14 anni

**Sabato 12 Luglio - Domenica 13 Luglio**: XXIII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Lunedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 12 anni

**Lunedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 54 anni

**Venerdì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 7 anni

* * *

**ANNO 25**

**Sabato 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 41 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Mercoledì 22 Aprile**: XVI anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Venerdì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 15 anni

**Sabato 18 Luglio - Domenica 19 Luglio**: XXIV meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Martedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 13 anni

**Martedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 55 anni

**Domenica 15 Novembre**: Shichi-Go-San di Momoko

**Sabato 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 8 anni

* * *

**ANNO 26**

**Lunedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 42 anni

**Sabato 2 Aprile**: esame genin

**Venerdì 22 Aprile**: XVII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Domenica 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 16 anni

**Sabato 9 Luglio - Domenica 10 Luglio**: XXV meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Giovedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 14 anni

**Giovedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 56 anni

**Lunedì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 9 anni

* * *

**ANNO 27**

**Martedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 43 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Sabato 22 Aprile**: XVIII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Lunedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 17 anni

**Sabato 15 Luglio - Domenica 16 Luglio**: XXVI meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Konoha

**Venerdì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 15 anni

**Venerdì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 57 anni

**Martedì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 10 anni

* * *

**ANNO 28**

**Mercoledì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 44 anni

**Sabato 7 Aprile**: esame genin

**Domenica 22 Aprile**: XIX anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Martedì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 18 anni

**Sabato 7 Luglio - Domenica 8 Luglio**: XXVII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Suna

**Sabato 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 16 anni

**Sabato 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 58 anni

**Mercoledì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 11 anni

* * *

**ANNO 29**

**Giovedì 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 45 anni

**Sabato 6 Aprile**: esame genin

**Lunedì 22 Aprile**: XX anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Mercoledì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 19 anni

**Sabato 20 Luglio - Domenica 21 Luglio**: XXVIII meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Iwa

**Domenica 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 17 anni

**Domenica 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 59 anni

**Domenica 3 Novembre**: Kaede compie 12 anni

**Giovedì 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 12 anni

* * *

**ANNO 30**

**Sabato 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 46 anni

**Sabato 4 Aprile**: esame genin

**Mercoledì 22 Aprile**: XXI anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Venerdì 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 20 anni

**Sabato 18 Luglio - Domenica 19 Luglio**: XXIX meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kiri

**Martedì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 18 anni

**Martedì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 60 anni

**Sabato 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 13 anni

* * *

**ANNO 31**

**Domenica 28 Marzo**: Sakura compie 47 anni

**Sabato 2 Aprile**: esame genin

**Giovedì 22 Aprile**: XXII anniversario Kakashi & Sakura

**Sabato 15 Maggio**: Megumi compie 21 anni

**Sabato 24 Luglio - Domenica 25 Luglio**: XXX meeting annuale dei Cinque Kage a Kumo

**Mercoledì 1 Settembre**: Aki compie 19 anni

**Mercoledì 15 Settembre**: Kakashi compie 61 anni

**Domenica 12 Dicembre** : [Ride or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421057)

**Domenica 26 Dicembre**: Momoko e Tomomi compiono 14 anni

TBC


	2. Casa di Kakashi (e Sakura) anni 2-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho riesumato i miei studi delle medie sulle planimetrie. E per questo mi scuso con tutti gli architetti.
> 
> Edit 06/09/2020: Non sono brava con le grandi dimensioni, quindi quando ho disegnato per la prima volta la casa sono andata un po' a braccio. Poi, scrivendo storie, mi è sembrata piccola e così ho provato a confrontare il mio salotto con quello di Kakashi... ed ho capito che era minuscolo! Non era così che immaginavo la sua casa, non era così che la descrivevo nelle mie storie. Quindi ho usato un Engorgio e questa mi sembra più soddisfacente.

[ ](https://ibb.co/SxRKSqM)

(cliccare per una migliore risoluzione)

Un po' di legenda.

[](https://imgbb.com/) Tatami, i tradizionali "materassini" usati per coprire i pavimenti di legno (e anche come unità di misura per le case). La dimensione di ogni tatami è 182 cm di lunghezza per 91 cm di larghezza.

[](https://imgbb.com/) Armadi a muro (avete presente no? Si vedono in tutti gli anime quando un personaggio deve prendere il futon per gli ospiti).

[](https://imgbb.com/) Finestre.

[](https://imgbb.com/) Fusuma (le tradizionali porte scorrevoli giapponesi).

[](https://imgbb.com/) Porte a scomparsa (con relativo ingombro).

[](https://imgbb.com/) Porte all'occidentale (con relativo ingombro).

[](https://ibb.co/LZNsWHN) Mobili a muro.

[](https://imgbb.com/) Librerie/mobiletti vari.

Ho cercato di essere il più accurata possibile per rendere la casa molto giapponese.

Quindi entrando al piano terra abbiamo il genkan con un mobile/scarpiera a sinistra ed un armadio a destra.

Quindi percorrendo il corridoio abbiamo sulla destra due stanze con i tatami (5,46 m x 3,64 m la prima, 3,64 m x 3,64 m la seconda) separate da fusuma in modo che possano diventare un salone unico. Nella prima stanza inoltre c'è il tokonoma (quel rettangolo color legno).

Sulla sinistra c'è la cucina con penisola e, proseguendo, il bagno diviso in due sezioni: la prima con il WC e il lavabo, la seconda è la stanza da bagno con le doccette per lavarsi prima di entrare nella vasca (enorme! 3 m per 2 m abbondanti. È la vasca che vorrei).

In fondo al corridoio c'è un piccolo sgabuzzino e, sul lato sudovest l'engawa da cui si accede dal corridoio o dal salotto principale.

Nel corridoio che conduce alle scale che portano al piano superiore, oltre a dei mobili incassati nel muro, c'è una porticina che dà accesso alla chashitsu, ovvero la sala per la cerimonia del tè (me la immagino come Mononokean, avete presente?).

Salendo le scale fino al primo piano troviamo sulla destra del corridoio due stanze da 10 tatami l'una (4,55 m x 3,64 m) mentre sulla sinistra un'altra piccola stanza con i tatami (3,64 m x 1,82 m), un secondo bagno con la doccia (per i ninja è molto più comodo usare la doccia che la vasca, diciamocelo) e la camera padronale (5,46 m x 3,64 m) con un altro mobile incassato nel muro.

Tutt'attorno alla casa c'è un giardino che non è ancora del tutto chiaro nella mia mente. Ci penserò.


End file.
